Aliens and Demons
by Hermione Vader
Summary: Supernatural/Torchwood AU crossover. After "Ghostfacers," Sam and Dean go to Cardiff, Wales to investigate the disproportionate number and strength of demon attacks. When they meet the Torchwood Three team, everyone's beliefs will be challenged.


Aliens and Demons

**Aliens and Demons**

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Eric Kripke and Russell T. Davies

**A/N:** This takes place after "Ghostfacers" for _Supernatural_ and between "Something Borrowed" and "Adrift" for _Torchwood_. It's AU for both series, but less so for _Torchwood_. Also, this is in limited third person from the Winchesters' point of view; I don't think it will switch back and forth between the Winchesters' and the Torchwood team's points of view.

**Chapter 1**

**Who You Gonna Call?**

It was a rainy night in Cardiff. The dark alley was just a normal alley, except for the black American car and the two armed American men in it. They were standing over a woman lying on the ground and the taller one was chanting while the other restrained the woman. Suddenly, the chanting was done and a long streak of black smoke rose up out of the woman's body into the sky and disappeared. Then the two men got back into their car and drove quietly away from the alley.

At least that's was the CCTV footage picked up.

By the time that black SUV with the word "Torchwood" on the side arrived, the Winchester brothers were hidden behind a dumpster, their black 1967 Chevy Impala stashed nearby. They watched as a team of five people--three men, two women--got out, unloaded some equipment from the SUV, and went over to the woman.

"What happened to you?" a tall man in an old-fashioned military coat asked the frightened woman.

"I-I-I don't kn-know," she spluttered. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. What's your name?"

"Joan. Joan Atkins."

"Well, Joan Atkins, can you tell us how you got here?"

"I-I-I don't know. The last thing I remember is putting the bins out and then I was here with those two men."

"Who were they?"

"No idea."

"Did they abduct you?"

"I don't know."

"Where did they find you?"

"Dunno."

"What did they look like?"

"Tall. One was extremely tall. One had short hair and the other's hair was shaggy. I couldn't really see their faces. But I think they had American accents."

"Dude, let's just get the hell out of here!" Dean whispered to his brother. He was exasperated.

"Not yet. There's something here that makes the demons stronger and we have to find out what it is," Sam whispered back.

"Sammy, you know people hardly ever remember anything after a short-term possession like that."

"Well, maybe the guys in the SUV know something. They don't look like normal cops."

"They look kind of like the Men in Black. And what kind of crappy name is 'Torchwood,' anyway?"

"I don't know."

"The guy in the long coat seems to call the shots--Captain Jack Sparrow or whatever his name is."

"I think it's Harkness."

"Whatever."

So the Winchesters hid behind the dumpster until the black SUV drove away. Then they drove off in the Impala, for real this time.

* * *

Back in their little hotel room, Sam was hunched over his laptop scouring the internet for any information on this mysterious Torchwood organization or a Captain Jack Harkness. The door swung open, breaking Sam's concentration; it was just Dean returning from scouting out the area and getting information out of the locals.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Next to nothing. The local constables, you know, the beat cops, only said 'special ops,' like it's a full explanation. I asked what kind of special ops they worked in and they all said 'special ops' again like they were brainwashed," Dean said exasperatedly as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Maybe they really don't know."

"Well, I think that's how it is with most of them, except, I don't know, there was this one blonde guy--I think his name was Andrew or Andy or something like that--I just got the feeling that he knew more than he was letting on."

"Maybe we should go talk to him."

"I don't know. He probably doesn't know _that_ much, since he's just a beat cop; if he were a detective or something', it might be worth it, and we'd probably have to get him really drunk before he'd tell us anything." Dean sat up and looked over at Sam. "Hey, what did you find on that Harkness guy?"

"Another goose-egg. The only Captain Jack Harkness I found in military records went missing in the middle of World War II--1941, to be exact."

"Did you check American records?"

"Nothing. This guy was an American volunteer in the Royal Air Force; that happened a lot before the U. S. officially entered the war."

"Like that American fighter pilot in _The Great Escape_."

Sam nodded. "But now we're back where we started."

"Not exactly," Dean told him, grinning cheekily. "I checked out the local pizza place. The kid working there says that 'Torchwood' orders a ton of pizza. And he told me where it gets delivered."

"So we break in?" Sam offered.

"No," Dean answered. "I've got a better idea. Did we pack those black suits?"

* * *

**A/N:** This first chapter is quite short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses.


End file.
